Conventional bung barrels with conventional bunghole openings are only suitable for the storage and transport of liquids; due to the small bunghole opening (2 inches), bung barrels are not suitable for viscous or particulate shape goods. Due to the required accessories (large lid and clamping ring), the lid-type drums normally used for the storage and transport of viscous or solid goods, such as bitumen, paint, fruit concentrate, granulates, bulk goods and the like, are comparatively expensive, in particular for simple applications, such as the transport of granular products like plastic pellets (e.g. EFS=Expandable Polystyrene), and they have worse dropping characteristics than closed bung barrels.